A Police's Friend
by Jazzy the Jazz
Summary: Tail Blitz and Barricade have left the Decepticon cause to get away from the war. But what happens when she is forced into the Autobot cause? Tail Blitz notices feelings she never thought she had for a certain someone. Could this be destiny? Or just a lie? Maybe she'll know soon enough. (Violence, Romance, and brief language.)
1. Chapter 1: Found

**A Police's Friend**

**AN: **I should really stop making stories but I have too much Plot Bunnies I HATE 'EM! :P But, since this was bugging me, I had to do this! Anyway! I do not own the Transformers just my OC! Hope you enjoy!

_::Long distance com::_

::Regular com::

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Found<strong>

My friend Barricade and I have quitted the Decepticon cause to get away from this pointless, pathetic war. Sure we have been 'Cons, but that doesn't take away our will to do things. But one problem was that we had Autobot's that wanted to chase us. We manage to get away but, we can't always keep this up. We need to do something that will make them not chase us. But, we both agreed not to join the Autobot's or back with the 'Cons. Like I said, we need to do something. My name is Tail Blitz, ever since I've joined or I was a former 'Con, I've never fitted in.

Because I was fraggin' femme which made me pissed, and I would always be assigned the "easy" missions because Megatron always thought I couldn't do anything right with the tough ones! I hate that I was not treated equal like we all should but, I'm not a 'Bot, and I will never become one. We were driving in the city called, "Hollywood, California." It's apposed to be where all the human actors live, that amazed me, I've never thought that Human population grow fast, well they did have a small planet. They might over-populate...eventually.

So many human's in this area makes me anxious that Autobots could be hiding anywhere, but I've got to keep up with Barricade. My alt mode was human car called, Ferrari California, my colors were just all black with a little something on my door that said. "To Search and Destroy." Boy, did I blend well huh? Mind my sarcasm.

Getting tired of this, I com in Barricade. ::Cade, how much longer until we can get out of this city?::

_::I told you already, Tail. Until we know we weren't followed.:: _

::But, you see, this is a HUMAN city so Autobots could be hiding anywhere.::

_::Stop that, anyway, we've got to keep moving. Decepticons or Autobots could be looking for us, we have to be ready for anything or anyone.::_

::I just get tired of this, we always have to run, why can't we just stick up for ourselves and not run?::

_::Tail…You are one stubborn femme. Even when I explained everything.::_

::I'm going to take that as a compliment.::

_::Ugh, you're impossible.:: _

::Never say impossible when you can say improbable!::

_::Shut up.:: _

::Hah, pushed your buttons! Mwhahaha!::

_::I don't even know why I became friends with you.::_

::Aw, don't say that. You know you love me!::

_::You're a pain in the aft.:: _

::And you're a glitch in the processor.::

_::Are we really going to have an insult contest right now?::_

::Darn, you break up the fun all the time!:: You see, me and Cade have a weird type of friendship. We like to tease around with each other, push our buttons, and toss insults to each other. What can I say? He's my only friend on this planet.

That's when I notice peculiar on my rear view mirror. A silver car pulling in and driving after us, my sensors said it was another Cybertronian. I couldn't tell who it was though, but I did know one thing, it had the Autobot symbol on it. Aw scrap to the scrap. Then a black truck followed in after, I knew who that was right away. Ironhide. We are so going to the scrapheap.

::Yo, Cade. Two 'Bots behind us.::

_::Jazz and Ironhide…Scrap. We need to get out of the streets.:: _

::Rather not break our cover, but where will we go?::

_::I know a place. C'mon, we're going to speed through this. Follow me and maybe we can get one of them to get separated. Then we hurt them hard.:: _

::Alright then. Let's do this thing, Cade.::

With that we speed up, dodging cars, Jazz and Ironhide still follow that's when the chase begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this first chapter was short, I'm tired so sorry : So, I hope you enjoyed tha first chapter!**

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much appreciated!**

**Bai Bai! :D **

**R&R Needed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase, Forced, Betrayal

**An: **Hello awesome people who have followed and favorite this story! You guys are so awesome! Anyway! I don't own TF just my OC! Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Chase, Forced and Betrayal<strong>

We swerved right then left, dodging incoming cars from pulling out, we even ran red lights. This shocked me, they ran it too, I'm guessing they wanted to catch us and I'm going to give them a challenge. I speed by Barricade, I make a sharp turn in his lane after that I heard honking, and no doubt it was humans. Checking my rear view mirror again, I see Jazz pulling into an alleyway while Ironhide stayed behind us.

They were going to flank us. Hmph, impressive aren't you Autobots? That's when I notice a semi pulling into my land, I screech on my brakes making me go into a semi-circle. Noticing someone was going to hit me, I sighed in my alt mode. I have to. I transform into my bi-pedal mode and stop the car that was about to hit me. I glared at the human who has just gotten out of their vehicle to stare at me, fear was in their eyes.

_::TAIL BLITZ!:: _Barricade yelled my name before I knew it I heard a gun being fired up and shot at me.

It was Ironhide.

The shot hit me hard at my chassis making me flying outwards, I hit the ground hard. I groaned lightly and got back up, my doorwings were now down, I was angry. My arm turned into my blaster and I aimed it at Ironhide. When I was about to fire I hear a yell from above. "No ya don't!" Weird accent followed and before I knew it the Autobot Jazz jumped down from the building and gave me a punch to my jaw. Dazed I shake my helm, shooting him a glare once I've done that his visor turned into some type of violet color and a grin appeared on his face.

My arm turned back to its normal form and I lunge at Jazz. His grin was now replaced with a battle face; he moves out of my lunge and gets me into a head lock. Giving him a hard jab into his side, he doesn't let go. "'HIDE, COM IN OPTIMUS!" Jazz tells Ironhide.

I scanned around to see if I could find Barricade. He wasn't here…He just left me?! I growl letting Jazz know that I was angry. He makes a decision that I didn't enjoy. He pushes my body into his, making my doorwings jabbed to the sides, I let out a painful scream. My doorwings aren't apposed to be like that, they need to be straight, not sideways.

He makes a shushing sound to me, but he keeps his hold onto me. I can't believe that Barricade just left me! That makes me want to hurt him, he betrayed me, he was the only friend I have ever had. Now, he was gone because he knew that I was going to get captured and possibly forced to join the Autobots. Now, I knew why I never had any friends in the Decepticons. It's because they are filled with backstabbing, lying mechs! No one can be your friend in that faction, I just can't believe this…This makes my spark turned in a certain way that even I couldn't describe.

But now I know this, I wanted to find Barricade and hurt him what he has done to me. That's when everything turned black; my last visions only caught Optimus Prime looking down at me.

**Time skip…**

I woke up in some place that I've never seen before, dimmed lights, grey walls…Wait a second…Am I in the Autobot Brig? Great, not only I'm going to be forced to join the Autobots, I'm a prisoner here. I make a groan as I sit up, and take a glance around, my optics shot open. Turns out, I'm not in the Brig but instead in the Medical Bay just by the looks of it. My helm is hurting like crazy my optics were blurry until I notice a figure walking up towards me.

I blink a couple of times before my optics adjusted to their normal state. It was the Medical Officer Ratchet that was looking at me, his arms across his chassis. I gave off a sigh and glare at the medic, "Let me guess, I'm in the Autobot base infested with humans?"

"At least you didn't call them fleshies like Sunstreaker does. You seem to be stabilized, do you feel pain in your doorwings?" He asks.

Just moving an inch of my doorwings made me flinch in pain. "Apparently so, Jazz should've known better. What about your helm?" He asks again.

"I feel a little processor ache but it's nothing that I can't handle." I state.

"Alright then, I'm going to give you something but—"

I interrupt him. "Why are you helping me?" I ask him this time.

"Because Optimus told me, if I had it my way I would've offline you right here and now." He told me truthfully, no hesitation at all. Looks like these 'Bots have guts after all.

"Wow, you guys have guts after all. Hmph, I'm impressed and why in the world Prime want me to be repaired?" I questioned.

"Because, he wants you to join the Autobot cause, plus with that stunt you, Jazz, and Ironhide did, we intended to make you and Barricade surrender." He told me.

"Does he really think that I'm just going to jump in and say, "Oh, I would love to join the Autobots! Just make sure that the rest of the team doesn't kill me!"" I said sarcastically while huffing out air.

"He expected you to say that actually. That's why, we're going to use force." He said.

"Really? Force? That doesn't sound like the great Autobot way." I deadpanned him, not believing him.

"Think of it as persuasion." He told me.

I sighed, "There's no way out of it huh?"

He nods, "Pretty much. Now be quiet, I'm going to get your medication. Do not move."

With that he walks into another room in the Medical Bay, I'm guessing to find my medication. So, I'm going to be persuaded to join the Autobots, how does that even work? They don't know my weaknesses, besides my doorwings but…I'm not sure actually. I'm not sure what Prime has in store for me. Walking out of the room, Ratchet had a cube of energon and a jar in his other servo. Holding them out, I snatch the cube and drink it slightly.

Primus it tasted so good.

Note to self, Autobots have better energon than Decepticons.

"Now, have this, it'll help with your processor ache." He said as he puts the jar in my free servo.

Looking in there were three pills, I lift it up letting them to slide into my mouth and drinking the energon. I felt the pills going down my throat, same with the energon. "So…When does Prime want to see me?" I ask.

"When he instructs Sunstreaker and Ironhide to bring you to him in the Meeting Bay. But, I would suspect they will be rude to you." He replied.

"Oh yeah, they're going to be a ray of sunshine!" I said sarcastically as I looked away from him. I was still feeling betrayed from Barricade, it just makes me…I don't know, lost and alone. I closed my optics, forcing my energon tears to back into my optics. Barricade was the only friend I ever had and now, he wasn't there for me, he was gone.

"Are you alright?" I hear Ratchet ask me.

I snap my helm at him and let my anger replace my sadness.

"I'm fine." I replied rather late.

"Then explain those tears in your optics?" He questions.

I stay silent, my gaze turned into a cold, hard glare at him.

"I didn't expect you to care." I said harshly to him.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me, youngling. I was simply asking." He scolds at me.

"Still, why do you care for a former 'Con?" I snapped at him.

"Don't you understand? You're going to be a future Autobot so, why wouldn't I care?" He replied he's ignoring my cold, hard glare at him.

My glare softens as I sighed and looked away from him. "If I become an Autobot…" I mutter underneath my breath.

I'm not sure if he heard it but before I knew it the doors slid open and footsteps enter. I don't bother to look, I'm trying to hold my tears as it is right now. "We're here to bring the femme to Prime." It sounded like Ironhide.

Without telling them I slide myself off the medical berth and walk towards them. I ignore their glares towards me as I send them both glares and walk out of Medical Bay. "Wait, femme." Ironhide grumbles as he grabs my arm and yanks me back to stand next to him and Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker grabs my arm as well as they walked forward and yanking me to walk as well. Despite my pain in my doorwings, they were down.

"Don't touch me Autobots or I will rip out your sparks." I threaten them as I try to get out of their grasp.

"I would like to see you try." Sunstreaker growled at me, yanking me forward again.

Since they were pissing me off I growled right back at him, logically I would know by now that I should not resist them but, my stubborn side was telling me otherwise. Pfft, it's like I have to choose which one I want to follow, my processor or my personality. Before I could choose we were already in the Meeting Bay. Optimus in the middle, by his side is Prowl and Jazz, just by the walls are Mirage and Sideswipe. Everybody's attention was on us now.

Optimus speaks, "Hello, Tail Blitz. I see that you're well?"

I scoff, "Well it wasn't for Jazzy over there my doorwings wouldn't be so much pain. So you could say that I'm just peachy."

I heard murmurs through the room.

"Yes, Jazz did that." Optimus shoots a glance down at Jazz before putting his optics back on me. "But, I wish to discuss with you in becoming an Autobot." I pull my arms free from the mechs and cross them across my chassis.

"Well, "persuade" me Prime." I said.

"Very well, do you know why I want you in the Autobot cause?" He asks, I only shrug in response.

"It's because you are a valuable resource, and your experience in the battle field so, I ask you this. Will you join the Autobots? To stop Megatron and his Decepticons from hurting this planet and more after that." He pointed out.

"What makes you think I want to join the Autobots?" I harshly ask him.

"Because, I know that your friend had left you, you see we Autobots look out for one and other, we are true friends here."

That just makes freeze, how did he know that Barricade had left me? I close my optics, thinking long and hard about this. If I joined, we would hunt down Barricade because he might be a threat and the Decepticons would be surprised but I doubt that. Do I want to join the Autobots? Or do I just want to be a prisoner here and be treated like pit? Making my decision, I look back at Prime and sigh. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, she joined the 'Bots but, do you think they are going to get along with her? I wanna know!<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much ****appreciated!**

**Bai Bai!**

**R&R Needed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prank here, Prank there

**An: **I decided to have some humor in here :) With pranks of course! I only own my OC, not TF! Anyway I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Prank here, Prank there<strong>

So after joining the Autobots, I got my own living courters which make me happy because I enjoy my privacy. Also, private wash racks! Oh, that just almost made me jump in excitement but since I'm serious all the time, I don't do that at all. The berths are okay here, but at least it wasn't like the berths in the Decepticons…Dirty, ruined, just basically scrapped berths that most of the mechs found comfortable. Doesn't make sense to me to be honest.

Giving off a sigh, I lie across my comfy, _clean_ berth and almost become lost in thought until I heard…a ticking noise? I stood up scanning trying to find where the source was coming from. I checked the closet, my desk drawers, underneath my berth and my wash racks.

I grow frustration inside of me as I continue search, I let out a growl since that I was frustrated. That's when I notice the ventilation shaft above my desk. So, I decide to climb my desk and pull the vent off, I widen my optics. A bomb. _3…2…1_, aw frag.

BOOOM!

I open my optics; I look down at my frame which makes me jump off the desk to fall on my backside. I…Was…Covered…In…PINK PAINT! I scowl and got up, only to stop dead in my tracks. My room was covered in that too. Since my anger had no consumed me, I punch the wall next to me making a hole in it and a dent on my servo. With that, I storm out of my courters and to find whoever did this to me, and when I do. I'm going to return the message.

I heard laughter around me, but I ignore them and I make them stop by giving them a death glare. That just makes them uncomfortable and goes back to whatever they were doing. I storm in the Meeting Bay where Optimus was in the center again, only looking at the screen before him. Since I stormed towards him, he turned around and saw me, covered in pink. "Do you know who did this to me, Prime?!" I asked him harshly, my anger does that.

"It appears that you got a greeting from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He simply says I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Good, now where are their courters?" I ask again.

"Rooms 120 and 639. But, they should be in the Training Bay, today is sparring day. Why don't you join them?" He asks.

"Gladly." I replied as I transformed and drive towards the Training bay where those guys were located. Reaching there, I transformed and storm towards the sparring group. Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Ironhide were there, when they turned their attention towards me they start laughing. But, I ignore the rest; my targets were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I grab them both and drag them out on the mat, and shove them as I walk to the other side of the mat. They looked at me confused so I filled them in.

"You're going to learn not to prank a femme who is from the Decepticon side. And, I will show no mercy." I glared at both of them, and just by showing them how angry I am, I let out a menacing growl that made all of them flinch.

"Wait, wait. We don't even know what you can do, remember? T-There's got to be a way that you can't do this." Sideswipe said to me, he's so horrible at lying.

"But, this is a perfect opportunity for you to get used to Decepticon attacks. Now, don't be a wimp and face me like a mech." I smirked at him, oh how I loved to make him fearful of me.

"Take it easy, girly. Face meh first." Jazz stood up to me, blocking my path from the two who have pranked me.

"Oh, but you mistaken, I want to hurt you next for hurting my doorwings." I pointed to him.

"Ya know, it's not nice to point digits." He said while putting my pointed digit away.

Instead of responding to him, I just growl at him. "You listen closely and that means all of you. I am not to be messed with, I am not to be teased with or this is a clear warning. I will hurt you." I said without not missing a beat.

With that, I transform and go towards my wash racks.

**Jazz POV**

Wow, that femme has fire and attitude. Ah like that. I chuckle slightly as I watched her drive away. "Thanks, Jazz…I swear I felt like were going to be femme chow." Sideswipe said in relief.

"Neva get a femme like tha' angry." I said to them.

They nod at my response. "Yeah, we learned something today huh? Now, do we have to have a sparring match?" Sideswipe asks 'Hide.

"Yes, just because the femme interrupted and nearly kicked both of your afts, we are going to continue." 'Hide replied.

Sideswipe whines and I just chuckle as we were about to begin our sparring match.

**Tail Blitz POV**

The pink paint is finally off which makes me relieved, I sighed as I put back on my armor, my shiny black armor. Well, since they pranked me, I am going to return the message. I smirked at the idea I just had. I'm going to wait until everyone is in recharge and prank those two.

First, I'm going to paint on their walls saying, "Y U NO JOIN? PINK PARTNERS FOREVAR!" Then, I'm going to paint them pink and put on there with black paint, "Pink Partners and we so fabulous you are so jealous." I chuckle what would happen next. But, I'm not going to torture them that much…But, I need to go get some paint for that matter. But where am I going to get the paint? Hm…I'll figure it out sooner or later.

**Midnight…**

I get my paint, with paint brushes and walk silently towards those two's courters; my plan was now in session. Reaching to the living courter number 120, the doors open quietly and who I saw lying in the berth was Sideswipe. I chuckle darkly and start to do my work. Painted him pink trying my best to now wake him up, then my black paint onto him and lastly my words on the wall.

Next was Sunstreaker. Room 639 here I come. Reaching there, I do the same thing to the golden mech, oh this is just going to be too good. I head back to my courters until I heard footsteps. "Scrap…Uh…Uh…Think!" I whisper to myself. The footsteps came closer. Ugh, do I have to face the consequences? Until a familiar mech was now in front of me with a grin plastered on his face. Jazz. "So…Whatcha doin'?" He asks me.

"Strolling around." I lied.

"Sure ya 're. Ya pranked them huh?"

How did he know?

"Yes…I did. How did you know?" I asked.

"Ah have mah ways, now go get some rechargin'." With that he walks off, I smile with a small smile after he left. Jazz may be the one that hurt me, but he's actually not bad after all.

**Next Morning...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M COVERED IN PINK!" I jolted upwards after that scream; looks like my plan had worked out just fine. Haha, this teaches them not to mess with me. I smiled at my success and going back to my recharge, and hearing screams echoing through the halls just made me smile. Ah, the joy of success.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this little fun chapter! :) I was up this morning so people I said you're going to get a chapter in the Afternoon, here you go! :D<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much appreciated!**

**Bai Bai!**

**R&R Needed! **


	4. Chapter 4: Listen Well

**AN: **Hello awesome people! Here I have an Update for each and everyone of you! :D I do not own TF's I just own my OC! Anyway! Without further ado, let's jump into it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Listen Well<strong>

Humans have strange ways…Whenever someone had died; they bury them with something called a funeral. While we break them down for parts, at least that was the Decepticon way. And they have these "parties" for human creation days. I don't understand why they have to celebrate their creation day, and they buy you rewards for no utter reason? Human culture is…very confusing to me.

But since I've joined the Autobots, I have to learn the Human ways. Great, do I have to act like a human now? Do I have to celebrate my creation day? Do I have to do a funeral if one of my fallen comrades falls? Autobots make no sense. Then again, they have strict customs. First, don't expose yourself to civilians. Second, don't face the enemy alone. Third, don't harm humans. And fourth, I added to the list, don't scratch Sunstreaker's paint.

He gets angry once you do that. Also, do I have to like this noise called, "music"? It appears to be very popular, Jazz seems to enjoy it very much since I hear music coming from his courters almost everytime I go by there to go my energon.

Anyway, today was my checkup day, seeing if my systems are doing well you could say. I _really _didn't want to go, but if I don't go, Ratchet may become angry at me and throw wrenches. The only reason why I know that is because I saw Sideswipe running away from the Med Bay with wrenches flying after him…Ratchet has anger issues. And that is coming from a former 'con who has anger issues herself. Crazy huh?

Giving off a sigh, I go ahead and walk towards Med Bay. Entering the Med Bay, I give knock to the side to let Ratchet I was here. He turns around and directs his helm towards the medical berth, I'm guessing for me to sit down on. So I comply by walking over there and sitting down on the berth.

"Hello, Tail Blitz. How are you feeling?" Ratchet asks as he gets something from the table beside him and holding it up and shining into my optics.

I try to not blink.

"I'm doing good." I replied.

He puts it away letting me blink a couple of times. "Anything seems out of the ordinary?" He asks again.

"Nada." I replied.

He raises his optic ridge at me, "I didn't know you spoke a human language known as Spanish?"

I shrugged, "I learned it from the Humans here."

"How do you like it here?" He asks again.

"Are you changing the topic?" I countered; I rather not talk about this now.

"Answer me." He said, man he was dead serious.

"It's okay I guess. You 'Bots are better than I realized but sometimes all of you can treat me like slag." I replied.

"But, yet you don't." I said.

He perks up at that.

"It's like you accept me already, even if I was a former 'Con."

He chuckles, "You see, I'm pretty sure some of us accept you but, there is bound to be some would rather wish see you offline here and now."

I scoff, "Thanks for being honest."

"Do you feel like you're welcome here?" He asks.

"I don't know, I've only been here for 3 days now. How am I opposed to answer that question?" I raised my optic ridge at him.

"It's just a question." He said.

"One I can't answer." I countered.

"Okay, be all attitude with me all you want. I swear you're like Sunstreaker." He grumbles.

"I'm nothing like Sunstreaker." I frowned at him.

"Yes you are. But, at least you don't have that high ego like he has." He said.

"You know what? This is confusing to me." I admit.

"What is?" He asks.

"Human customs! I mean they celebrate their creation day? For what? And they get free awards for not doing anything missions? Humans are so confusing…" I sighed while rubbing my temples.

"I have to agree with you but, we learned from them and it's actually called a "birthday." They celebrate it for their young ones who have advance in their age. Just like Cybertronian's, only we have a much longer life span than them." He explains.

"Sooo…Does that mean I have to be like a Human? And act like one?" I asked.

"No, not at all. What in the AllSpark made you think like that?" He asks.

"It's just a question." I smirked how I used his words against him.

"Aye-aye-aye, you femme are impossible." He sighs.

"Never say impossible when you can say improbable!" I said then I immediately slumped down.

I start to think of Barricade how we used to say to each other like that. I refused to let tears stream down my face and let anger replace it. I will not show anyone that I am weak; I will contain this inside of me. "Are we done here?" I asked lowly, I'm not sure he even heard me.

"What?" He asks.

"Are we done here?" I asked him harshly, my gaze like daggers at him.

"You listen here and well, femme. I don't know what is going in that processor of yours right now but, you do not speak to me that way. It is hard enough to deal with Sunstreaker with his mood swings but I will not deal with yours. So, if you can. Contain that anger of yours and use it on the punching bag." He told me firmly, his gaze was like daggers back at me. No one had ever talked back to me before, I was…Surprised.

I only nod at him. "You really think I'm like Sunstreaker?" I asked.

"To be all honest, yes. You two have these mood swings that just don't really make any sense to me." He told me honestly.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one. About having mood swings…" I said while rubbing behind my neck sheepishly.

"But whenever we talk about Barricade, I notice you flinch at his name. What exactly happened?" He asked.

"That's a story for another day." I said.

"I understand if you do not wish to talk about it. Anyway, you are done for the day. You can go ahead go back to your courters." With that I get off of the berth and head towards my courters. That was an interesting conversation I just had with Ratchet. I am still surprised how he talked back to me like that, without missing a beat. Heh, like I threaten the guys the other day. But I respect anyone who can do that to me, and Ratchet had earned it.

_::Tail Blitz, report to Mission Bay immediately.:: _I get a sudden com from Optimus.

::On my way. What's the matter?:: I asked as I transformed driving towards Mission Bay.

_::You will see.:: _He said.

I am not sure what to expect from this, either be a Decepticon activity or something much worse than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think is going to happen? Is it Decepticon activity? Or something else? I'm going let you guys guessing at that :)<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much Appreciated!**

**Bai Bai!**

**R&R Needed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Facing the Betrayer

**AN: **To me this was a bit of a heavy chapter, so yeah :P Anyway, I do not own TF's just my OC! I hope you enjoy!

**REVIEWS: **

**_Guest- xD I can get that way as well!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Facing the Betrayer<strong>

It was most defiantly worse than any Decepticon, even than Megatron. Once I entered Mission Bay, the mech that was being held by Ironhide was Barricade. Anger had risen in me. I transform to my bi-pedal mode and storm towards him. Barricade sees me and his optics widen. "You!" I growled at him.

Right when I was about to slap him, I get pulled back behind my arms while my legs were pulling me forward towards him. "Let me go so I can scrap him!" I yelled at whoever was holding me back. Barricade was shocked, what? Did he expect that I would be all happiness and sunshine when I saw him? Oh boy he thought wrong! Certainty, positivity, WRONG!

"Calm 'own girly!" The voice of Jazz rings through my audios.

"LET. ME. GO!" I ordered.

That's when I felt something puncturing my metal skin, I felt tired…My vision is starting to black out…I start to fall on my knees and my last sight was Barricade looking to me with worried optics.

**Time Skip…**

My vision starts to come back to me, and then it's hit me. Where's Barricade. I immediately sit up and look around where I was. Looks like I'm in my courters, the only reason I know that is because of the pink around the ventilation shaft. Did I mention now I have a processor ache? I swear whoever has been hitting me on my helm likes to do that. I start to head out until my doors wouldn't open like they originally would do that.

I frowned at this and start to look around for anything that I could make these doors open. Nothing. That's when I started to use brute force. I slammed my fists on the door, not like I'm throwing a fit just trying to make it budge. That just ends me having dents on my servos, none on the door. I growled at the results. I turn towards my desk as an idea popped in my processor.

I walk towards my desk; I put my servos on each of the desk edges and pick it up. It was pretty heavy but at least I can put it over my helm. With that, I lift it up, spin around in a circle and let go letting the desk hitting the door. I saw a small dent, not enough. I growled again. My arm turning into my blaster and I aim it at my door. It charges up and I open fire. This causes smoke in my confined space.

Ignoring that I just continue to fire upon it until I was out of my ammo. Was there no way out?! Maybe someone could hear me. "Let me out of here!" I yelled as my arm transformed into its normal state.

No response. My servos crunched up as I tried again. "Hello?! You better let me out!" I yelled again.

I just end up cussing in Cybertronian since there was no one answering to me.

**Time skip…**

I sighed in defeat as no one came to let me out of my courters…I knew that Barricade was here. Besides my anger I wanted to ask him so many questions, if I don't hurt him enough so that he doesn't respond to my questions. That's when I heard a click and my helm shot up, the doors slid open. The mech standing there was Sunstreaker. "Slag, femme. You did all of this?" He asks as he sees the damage on the door.

"Yes I did, don't have me in a confined space where in which I cannot get out." I said rather proudly.

"Well, I'm here to escort you to the Brig…Someone wants to talk to you." He said as he still eyes the damage.

"It's Barricade isn't it?" I asked that almost sounded more like a growl.

"Yes." He replies.

With that I walk out of there fast and head towards the Brig. Sunstreaker was calling my name after me but I don't need an escort to the Brig, I can handle myself. Since I was so focused on Barricade I even shoved some mechs that were in my way. Reaching there I see Prowl and Ironhide by the doors of the Brig entrance. When I was about to enter, Prowl grabbed by my arm making me stop and glare at him.

"Where is your escort?" He asks.

"I left him behind, now let me see Barricade." I replied.

"You need someone in there to watch you." He said not really to me but instead to Ironhide.

"Do I have to?" Ironhide gruffly asks.

"Ah'll do it." A new voice comes from behind. The silver mech known as Jazz. I swear, he is always here or something. It's quite strange…

Prowl raises his optic ridge at Jazz, "Are you sure, Jazz? Will you be able to contain her if things get out of control?"

Jazz nods at him, "Ah'll make sure 'hings won't get out of control."

With that Prowl nods and lets my arm go. They open the doors to the Brig and I enter it. Jazz quickly follows me. The lights were dimmed, with grey walls that looked like they were cracked but they don't look like they were going to break. Which was good. The mech who was in stasis cuffs and sitting on the ground was Barricade. I squinted my optics at him; making me giving him a cold, hard glare that made him turned his attention at me.

"Tail Blitz?" He said in disbelief.

I don't reply. I was trying to contain my yells from inside.

"What're you doing here?" He asks.

"What? I'm sorry but I would expect you to know, betrayer." I snarled at him.

"What do you mean?" He asks again. Was he this dumb?!

"Let's see, first you left me when I was fighting alone two skilled Autobots. Then I was basically forced to the Autobot side because of one thing. I was tired of being backstabbed and lied too; oh did I mention you did that?" I said angrily.

"I—" He began but I interrupted him.

"No, you are like the others, Barricade. I just needed the proof that you were and I got it. YOU left me to fend for myself, and here I am now. In the same war that you and I agreed not to be in, but what do I find out? We can't escape from this! You should know that because we were being chased were we not? So don't you dare say that you had no choice. You only care for your selfish self! Oh I'm not done there, so why did you exactly left me? Even I was your friend!

But I should've known better huh? Then to become friends with a backstabbing, lying Decepticon like yourself! You want to know why I joined the Autobots? I wasn't basically forced but instead persuaded. I was sick and tired of being lied too and no one had my back but, I believed that you could be different. I was so naïve but now I know, no one can be your friend in the Decepticon cause. So I would love for you try to explain yourself to me." I get finished with my rant with a growl as I containing my anger to be unleashed onto him.

All I saw was shock in his optics. "Tail Blitz…I'm sorry."

I froze and stared at him. Did he just apologize to me? After all what he had done to me?! How does he expect for me to react to this? I don't know what to say…I was caught off guard…Vulnerable.

"I'm sorry that I left you, Tail. I didn't know what I was thinking. It was that stupid Decepticon instinct that was still inside of me." He said to me.

I still stood there, just staring at him not with a glare but instead of shock. My doorwings start to go down, because I had no idea what to say. What should I say? No one in my life had ever said that to me. Unable to say anything I just turned away and start to walk away from him.

"Tail Blitz?" I heard Jazz asking me with a tiny bit of concern in his voice.

Did my vocalizer stopped working? I walk out of the Brig and felt optics on me, I just ignore them and head towards my courters. Reaching there I just sit on my berth and stayed speechless. I felt someone else sit on my berth, a quick glance to the side I saw Jazz looking at me with his visor which glimmered with concern.

" 'Re ya alright?" He asks.

I was about to answer but I closed my mouth and stayed silent. He keeps asking that question over and over again until he finally gives up with a sigh. "Listen, if ya need a bot to talk to, Ah'll be 'ere." He said to me before he got up and left my courters. I was alone, now I'm not sure what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like I said, heavy chapter...Anyway, I've got a question! What is "Beta Reader?" I mean what is it about? If one of you could explain it to me, I would gladly appreciate it! :)<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much appreciated! **

**Bai Bai! **

**R&R Needed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected New Friend

**AN:** You will see more Jazz and OC pairing now! But, the "real" thing will come later in the chapters! But it will be developed! Anyway, I don't own TF's just my OC!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Unexpected New Friend<strong>

I've been in my courters for who knows how long. I've been un-responsive to everyone who had tried to talk to me. My energon levels are low, I need to recharge but what after Barricade had said to me was unexpected, well for me. I've always thought he was that type of 'Con who stood strongly in what he believed in and bold. But I guess I was proven wrong two times actually. We both left the Deception side and he apologized to me.

But, I was still un-sure what I should say to him, should I apologize as well? I'm not sure how this whole friend thing works. This has been on my processor for a while now. _I have to get some energon…C'mon Tail, you know that you aren't a weakling and let this emotion sappy stuff get to you. Be yourself. _I told myself mentally and with that, I stood up from my berth and start making my way towards the Rec Bay.

There weren't many humans in the hallways, I'm guessing they're having their day off. Or something. I entered the Rec Room and the whole Autobot Team was here. Well except Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus. They have better things to do, I'm pretty sure. I sighed as I walked up to grab an energon cube, not paying attention to the optics which were locked onto me.

Grabbing an energon cube and since I _needed _energon, I basically just drink it whole without stopping. I felt a sudden boost in my systems which made me feel better. "Well, looks who's feelin' better." I hear a familiar voice behind me. Turning to look, I see Jazz with that grin that he always had.

"Sure, I'm feeling much better." I scoffed as I started walking back to my courters.

"Now ya talked to meh! See ya 're feelin' better." He said as he begins to walk by me.

"I have to communicate somehow." I said dryly.

"So, do ya want to talk 'bout it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Ya know, your feelin's."

"Since when did my feelings become your concern?"

"Ah was just worried 'bout our new recruit 'hat's all."

"Really? You're worried about little ol' me? I was a former 'Con. Shouldn't you hate me?"

"Ya 're talkin' about 'Hide. He doesn't like ya, but give 'im time. But, Ah respect ya."

"Even though you were the one who hurt me? Especially my doorwings? Oh yeah that shows care."

"Why 're ya so impossible to get along with?"

"Blame that on my creators."

"Ah blame 'hem every single way Ah can." That actually made me laugh a bit. Because mostly Bots would say, 'Oh I don't think that way at all!' But, Jazz actually showed honesty which oddly, I liked.

"Made ya laugh." He smirked at me.

"Point for Jazz, zero for Tail Blitz." I smirked back at him.

"Bet Ah can make ya laugh."

"Bring it on." I challenged.

"Two whales enter a bar. Tha first one says, "Weeeeeoooouuuhhhh." Tha next whale says, "Go home Steve. You're drunk."

My optic ridge was raised high, I didn't understand. "'Kay, Ah've got another one for ya. "This is your captain speakin', THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTIN'."

Now that I smiled to, not laughed. I wasn't going to give up that easy. "Got another one. "Wha's tha definition of bravery? A man with diarrhea chancin' a fart!" I almost broke into full on laughter after that one.

Even though I have no idea what a "diarrhea" was, it was funny that he back fired. "Ya 're askin' for it. A phone rings, "Wing, wing, wing." A human answers, "Herro?"" I dropped my energon cube and closed my mouth with my servos so I couldn't laugh.

"C'mon, let meh hear ya laugh." He said.

I shook my helm, I was trying my best…Well, I haven't laughed in so long that I forgotten how it sounded. "Alright, Ah've got another one. Wha' happens when ya combine Helium, Yttrium, Selenium and Xenon? HeySeXe." That's when I laughed.

My laugh was weird sounding…Like my voice but a bit deeper. "Neva heard a laugh like tha' before." He comments, there was a mused sound in his voice.

"Well truth be told, I've really never got to laugh in so long I forgotten what it sounded like." I told him honestly, thankfully I had stopped laughing.

"Really?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, in the Decepticon ranks you never got a chance to laugh, or to have fun when you want it. It was just really all about being serious and not being…" I trailed off.

"Not bein' wha'?" He asks, his voice was concern again.

"Not being yourself." I finally said.

"Why can't ya be yourself?" He asks.

"Because it was like a trial and you had to face it even if you didn't like it. The Decepticon cause was horrible. Every few weeks or so a new murder would be found and it would be one of us who had killed that victim. But no one would confess and take the consequences. You see, Decepticons are nothing but cowards in their own thick shells and I was part of it. I'm battle hearted, all the emotion I ever feel now is anger or no emotion at all. Most of the time is anger." I explained. Wow it felt good to actually explain it to someone.

"But ya laughed…Do ya feel happy?" He asks.

He does have a point, I have now this emotion that I've never confronted before. Happiness I think it was. But how do I react with it? "It's strange…Too strange." I said until I started to walk again to my courters.

I just realized that we stopped when we were having that little contest. "So ya 're like a shell tha' neva cracks?" He asks, trying to understand.

"Pretty much." I simply said.

"Tha' should change."

"What do you mean?"

"A party. Ya said it yourself that ya neva experienced a party before, alone havin' no fun."

"Wait, a second. I don't even know how to throw a party."

"Tha' won't be a problem. Ah can throw fabulous parties."

"Did you really use the word 'Fabulous?'"

"Yup, Ah've already got an idea…"

"What is it?"

"Can't tell ya."

"Why not?"

"'Cause, it's gonna be your welcome party type of deal."

"You basically gave me an idea what it was."

"Slag, well. Now ya know."

I smiled in triumphed. Sadly since I was enjoying this conversation, we had reached our destination. "We have reached our destination. I've really got to get some recharge."

"Ah enjoyed our conversation."

"Same here…Anyway, see you later?"

"Ya bet, girly." That grin is just contagious because it just made me smile right back at him. I waved him goodbye as I entered my courters. Did I just make a new friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, she made a new friend! :) Which was great for her! I kinda looked up on the jokes because well...I am not that funny :P<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Much Appreciated!**

**Bai Bai!**

**R&R Needed!**


	7. New Updated Schedule!

New Update Schedule! !

Okay since school starts soon, I have updated schedule for each of my stories below!

A Police'sFriend - updated on Mondays, late.

Femme Seeker - updated on Tuesdays, late.

Jazz'sTwin - updated on Wednesdays, late.

Stellar and Beyond - updated on Thursdays, late.

We didn't ask for This - updated on Fridays, late.

And if I have time, I will update two stories, my choice, on the weekends. :)

If I do not update, there will be a reason. Not an excuse.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: Welcoming Party Went Wrong

**AN:** **Hello everyone****! I hope you all had a splendid holiday and got plenty of presents and of couse coal! Lol, I'm kidding. But I know I did! Guess what I got! *DRUM ROLL* **

**I got a Tablet! It's known as the Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 2014 edition! You guys shoud've seen my face! I was...Exstatic. Is that how you spell it? I'm not sure but anyway, I'm writing this chapter on it. Pretty cool huh? Anyway, I'm keeping you guys! I do not own TF's just my OC. **

**Songs used belong to their rightful owners!**

_Thought_

_::Long distance com::_

::Regular com::

**_Lyrics of songs_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Welcoming Party...Went Wrong <strong>

**Few Days Later...**

So today was the so-call "Welcoming Party" I've got to admit. Not to shabby I say, I'm not going to give the satisfaction to Jazz. There is this thing called the "DJ" booth at the end of the one of the bays. There is Human songs, which I don't have I problem but I really missed this one song from one of the Artists on Cybertron. It was called, "Dangerous" by Hexdren ft. Meltrun. **(Aka the song from David Gutta and Sam Martin)**

Never expected me to like that type of music but I remembered I sneaked in one of the stores and got the Data Music known as "Dangerous" from that Artist. I had it for a long time, mega-cycles to be precise. Heh, I remembered when I first showed it to Cade. He was so surprised that I was able to get the Data Music without being caught. This was when him and I were still younglings.**(Teenagers) **I can't believe that I known Cade for that long. I just guess we just got along so well, but until that day.

I bet you already know what day that was.

It's been 7 days since the Party was still planned but, yesterday they just finished it. I wonder where all the Humans are going to be. Maybe they'll have a day off? I'm not sure. But I guess I'll have to find that out. My training schedule begins tomorrow, I guess they have to see what I got. I'm not in it to prove myself, I'm in it to prove to them that I should be trusted.

Ironhide is getting on my nerves, not to mention Sunstreaker. The rest of the 'Bots are okay with me, but there is only two mechs who I have respect to. That is Jazz and Ratchet, they actually don't treat me like scrap. Which of course, I like. If you show some respect for me, I respect you back. And if you don't, I treat you the same way you treat me. Aka, scrap.

Reason why I have respect for Ratchet is well, he stood up to me. That showed that he has a backbone and that gives me respect for him.

Reason why I have respect for Jazz. That I'm not sure of. I guess since he took the time to get to know me and became my friend. That showed me that even thougo he did hurt my doorwings but, he has kindness and a open processor to whoever joins the ranks.

Not sure if the others will grow that respect for me but, I want it to happen. I felt so misplaced my whole life, it wasn't a great feeling. So I am hoping that I will fit in here. I don't want to feel that feeling ever again. But today was apposed to be a "happy" day. Not sure who is going to be here. But I'm going to try be nice, aka not be myself. One question though.

How do you act nice?

I chuckle loudly at the image formed in my processor. Me being nice? That will be a shocker for sure. But I guess it is scheduled for 5:26 pm I better get waxed, detailed, polished up. Oh and buffed. I start to head towards my private wash racks and begin to was myself up.

Once I was done with that, I put my armor back on and get my waxing bucket, same with my rag that goes with it. I sat down on my berth and begin to wax my armor. Legs were first, then my chassis, my tank **(stomach) **my arms including servos, my face and doorwings were last. I had to use the mirror in the wash racks in order to see.

I do the same process only just with the detail, polish and buffing. Once I got done with that, I went into my wash racks to see myself. I looked like a new 'Bot who just got their alt mode for their first time. I was shiny, which made me grow a smirk across my face-plate. _Jazz will certainly be jealous. Poor him._ I walk out of my wash racks and plopped down on my berth. I might as well get the most recharge I can. So with that I lied down and let myself go into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

><p><em>::Tail Blitz:: <em>Someone said my name in a sing-song voice. Way to interrupt my recharge...

I groaned then answered back as my systems slowly booted up. ::What...?::

_::Did ya forget tha party was startin' now?:: _Of course it was Jazz.

I shot up from my lying position and darted out of my courters. ::Jazz, what time is it?::

He sighed on the other line. _::It's 6:29:: _Frag!

::Slagging...I was in recharge. What is going on?::

_::Old 'Hide is pissed at ya. Same goes with Sunny.:: _

That time I started to sprint towards the bay where my party was being held. If Ironhide is pissed and Sunstreaker, I'm just going to ignore them both.

::I'm getting there. Who by the way is there?::

_::Sides, 'nd Bee. They planned to stay durin' tha party.::_

::Alright then...:: So at least 3 'Bots will be there.

_::Bee is tha DJ. Ah made sure we had great Human songs so we can dance!::_

::Who said I was dancing?::

_::Meh. Ya need to crack open tha' shell of yours!::_

Before I could say anything else, I had reached there. I peeked through the opening and saw the 'Bots with annoyed expressions. Accept Jazz who had a patient look. Then I vented air and vented out, I make my way into there.

Jazz was the first to see me. That grin plastered on his face-plate spreaded. "Look who finally joined in!" Jazz said as he begin to walk towards me.

"Yeah, finally." Ironhide said gruffly as he sent me a glare.

"So...Who wants to start this party?" Sideswipe asked.

"Cue Bee!" Jazz called to the scout.

Bumblebee sent him a nod and as he got to his DJ booth he turned off the lights and there were colorful lights that lit up the floor below. I notice there were speakers that latched onto the walls and well...it surrounded us. Jazz had shut the bay doors behind us and with that, the light show had begun.

Red, green, blue, gold, and white danced across the floor, one overlapping another. Red and gold went on the wall in a spinning motion. Some of the colors went on my face and making me close my optics in order to see what was going on. Sunstreaker and Ironhide were already outside, I guess guarding.

While I was in amazement of this glorious light show, I was pulled into the center. Jazz had grabbed my servo. He stopped, I almost tripped over. I was becoming nervous as a Human song boomed through the speakers

_**I Like To Move it plays**_

What in the world of Primus is this song?!

But apparently Jazz was enjoying it. He beginned to step to the side and then he stepped to the right. He does a flip in the air as he landed perfectly on his pedes. I was stunned, confused what to do. Jazz noticed this and laughed.

"Ya need to move it with tha beat! Feel tha rhythm." He told me. I nodded slowly and trying to search for that rhythm. But how do you do that with this type of song? It was upbeat, fast how do you keep up? After trying to do the dance I start to actually move my frame to the music.

My legs were going sideways crossing each other, I do the same thing on the right side. I hop up as I became excited. I was dancing! I was dancing! I had dropped to the ground and started to "breakdance" as Humans would say.

I never thought parties were like this.

Jazz's expression was shocked then it had change to something I couldn't recognize. But, I was having the time of my life. I got back up as the song ended. I was venting hard, I felt so online! Jazz laughs and says to me, "Girly, ya surprised meh. But can ya keep up with tha Jazzman?"

"Jazzman? Is that a nickname?" I vented out.

"It sure is. C'mon, Ah want ta see ya fail so many times." A challenge?

"I won't go easy on you. J-" He already read my processor as he called out to Bumblebee, "Hit it, Bee!"

Another song broke through the speakers.

_**Jump on it plays**_

Humans are strange organic creatures. What are they creating? But I listened to the lyrics as I saw Jazz dance to this.

_**Oh!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**What's up Dallas? What's up?**_

_**What's up Dallas? What's up?**_

_**Jump on it!**_

_**Jump on it!**_

_**Jump on it!**_

I saw Jazz put his servos on his hips and do the strangest thing I have ever seen. But it was humorous to watch. He went to the left side using his hips then he does the same with the right side. His hips go foward then backwards. He does the same thing until he stops and spins in a circle as his arm waved in a circle above his helm.

I...Have no words. _This was just to f-_I was cut off my thought as I heard an explosion outside, it shook the building before us making the speakers go into a haywire breakdown as I saw Bumblebee and Sideswipe fell to the ground.

Decepticons! Jazz and I were lucky to stay on our pedes during the shake. A grow had ruptured from my throat. My servos had transformed into my blasters. At the corner of my optic I saw Jazz running to his teammates making sure they were okay. Way to crash a party. I heard blaster fire as I heard battle cries. Dumb afts, they can't handle the Decepticon attack on their own!

So, I ran to the exit of the Bay and when I reached there, I turned around and saw Jazz. He will be mad at me...But, it is the time to say hello to my old comrades.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>What ever shall I do as I leave you all a cliffhanger? *Evil cackle then coughs* Seriously, how do Megs do that type of laugh? Does he sing? *Silence*<strong>

**That would be funny to see.**

**Anyway, I am sorry for the delay update!**

**Hoped you all enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Much Appreciated! **

**Bai, bai!**

**Reviews are most supportive. :)**


End file.
